


Hang Over Her

by KB9VCN



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 31-Aug-2018; humor/romance; exactly 1000 words (by my count).For the31_days"to make a burning room of this mouth" prompt.This contains drinking humor and mild adult humor.  Reader discretion is advised.





	Hang Over Her

**Author's Note:**

> Published 31-Aug-2018; humor/romance; exactly 1000 words (by my count).
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/) "[to make a burning room of this mouth](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3305357.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains drinking humor and mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Meiko slowly opened her eyes, and then narrowed them in the soft morning light shining through a Crypton house window near the couch on which she lay.

"Aw dammit," she said to herself. "I'm still alive."

"It's a surprise to me that you ARE still alive," her pillow said, "given how much you drank last night."

"Oh. Hello." Meiko looked up at Kaito from his lap. "How long have you been there?"

"Since breakfast," Kaito said. "It's still early morning. But if you've survived this long, you'll probably pull through."

"My plan was to live fast, die young, and leave a sexy corpse," Meiko said, "but it would seem to have failed at Step Two."

"How bad is your hangover?" Kaito asked.

"Apparently, a small demon made of burning tar escaped from hell," Meiko said. "It hit me over the head with a breeze block nailed to a cricket bat, and then it crawled into my mouth and DIED."

"That description was oddly specific," Kaito noted. "How's your stomach?"

"Pretty good," Meiko said, "but only because I... aw dammit. Did I?..."

"Don't worry," Kaito said. "I cleaned it up before anybody saw it."

Meiko closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry, hon. I owe you one. I probably owe you way more than one, depending on how much I DON'T remember."

"No worries," Kaito said modestly. "You stumbled in around two-thirty, barfed at me, and crashed. Nothing else happened." 

He reached around for a glass of water and two aspirin. "If your stomach is alright now, take this. And I put on some coffee."

"You are, in fact, a saint." Meiko took the aspirin and most of the water in one pull. "By the way, where is Luka?"

"Dunno," Kaito said. "She didn't come back with you. Maybe she went to the Internet Co. house to stay with Gakupo."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Meiko said as she handed her now-empty glass to Kaito. "Can I have some of that coffee now?"

"You bet." Kaito slid over and stood up, and took the glass to the kitchen.

"And where are Miku and the twins?" Meiko called out.

"Miku took the twins out for breakfast," Kaito called back, "before they could climb all over you as usual."

"It sounds like I owe Miku one too," Meiko thought out loud.

"When you're feeling better, our Miku will be climbing all over you again herself. She's an affectionate girl." Kaito returned with two cups of coffee. "Can you sit up by yourself? My hands are full... Sorry, that coffee is mine. This one is yours. That is, unless you don't want it black? Mine has French vanilla."

"Ugh, no thanks. You take your coffee so sweet that it makes me sick even when I'm NOT sick." Meiko took a sip, and then laid back on Kaito's lap again. "Ooh, this is good. I already feel less undead."

Kaito took a sip as well, and then he began to give Meiko head-pats.

"Oh, so THAT'S how it is," Meiko snarked. "You were just waiting to take advantage of the poor helpless girl in your lap."

"Do you want me to stop?" Kaito asked.

"Nope," Meiko said as she closed her eyes again. "It feels wonderful. You're really racking up points toward sainthood."

"I might as well cash in some of those points now," Kaito said. "Hey Meiko? Is something wrong? You've always partied hard, but you've been hung-over almost every weekend and day off for several weeks now."

"Have I really? I hadn't noticed." Meiko was thoughtful. "Do you think I, um, have a problem?"

"I'm not an expert, but no, I don't think so," Kaito said. "You've never missed work, and you've never been drunk around Miku and the twins."

"Mmm," said Meiko. "Still, if I'm seriously worrying you, I had better dial it back a notch."

"You didn't answer my question," Kaito said gently.

"I didn't avoid it on purpose," Meiko said defensively. "I'm not at my best right now."

"Of course. I'm sorry," Kaito said. "We can talk about it later."

"Nah. S'cool." Meiko fell silent for a moment. "Dunno, really. Things are going pretty well. I'm happy to be living here with all of you. And work was scarce for awhile, but we've both been doing well since Miku was released, and I got another boost when Luka was released... 

"Maybe it's because things ARE going well. I'll admit that I worry about how long this can last. When you're on top, there's only one way to go from there."

"I know you like to be on top," Kaito joked, "but let's not bring our sex life into this."

Meiko frowned. "Maybe we should. We haven't been doing THAT as much as we used to, have we? In fact, we haven't been spending as much time together in general. It's really not fair to you when I go out drinking with the girls, since you don't drink at all."

"I don't have any complaints," Kaito said bluntly, "but I wouldn't mind spending more time with you, 'sexy' or otherwise."

"Tell you what," Meiko said. "If you keep being THIS nice to me, I'll try to cut back on the booze and be a better girlfriend."

"I don't want you to feel obligated," Kaito said, "but... yeah. I'd like that."

They fell silent for several minutes after that. Kaito continued to administer head-pats until Meiko suddenly yawned.

"Even after that black coffee, I can hardly stay awake," Meiko said. "I feel better now, but I'd like to sleep in awhile longer."

"Alright." Kaito slid over and stood up again. "Can I get you a blanket?"

Meiko batted her eyes at him. "Can I ask one more favor?... Carry me to bed?"

"As Milady wishes." Kaito easily picked up Meiko and held her in a bridal carry.

"And I don't want to sleep in this party dress," Meiko said. "Help me take it off?"

"If I HAVE to," Kaito said with a straight face.


End file.
